Concentrating solar power (CSP) systems represent a zero emission method to convert sunlight into electricity. Generally, CSP systems use an array of mirrors to heat a working fluid by concentrating sunlight on the surface of a heat exchanger. These heat exchangers require durable surfaces, capable of extended operation in air at temperatures in excess of 700° C., with high absorptivity and low emissivity in the solar spectrum.
Furthermore, a CSP receiver surface will experience daily thermal cycles as the sun rises and sets. Abrupt temperature changes will occur as clouds transit the mirror array. The receiver surface will be exposed to air, wind, dirt, and precipitation year around. Economical operation of the CSP system requires that the CSP receiver surface properties remain stable for the heat exchanger's lifetime (˜30 years). Pyromark®-2500, a leading solar absorptive coating, exhibits high solar absorptivity but has limited durability as it is based on an organic resin. Accordingly, there is a need for materials capable of functioning at high operating temperatures (e.g., more than 700° C.) and forming durable coatings.